


time will not do us the kindness of pausing, so why are we still waiting?

by croissantbleu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Dates, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, idk atsumu's just whipped for hinata's 3rd year haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantbleu/pseuds/croissantbleu
Summary: Picture the both of them in a café, Hinata picking from the menu while Atsumu pretends to pick from his menu when, really, he is only trying his hardest not to stare. They're sitting next to each other, because Atsumu thought it'd be easier to look away if he's not in front of him. He was wrong.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 373





	time will not do us the kindness of pausing, so why are we still waiting?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of [this lovely lovely art](https://twitter.com/inawizawki/status/1256584098602086400) by inawizawki on twitter!

Picture Miya Atsumu, 20 years old. 

Atsumu has had something that vaguely resembled a crush on Hinata Shouyou since the first match they played against each other at nationals. Atsumu and Inarizaki lost. Hinata and Karasuno won. Simple as that. Atsumu decided he was  _ interesting _ , decided he wanted to play against him again. Karasuno had better make it to the nationals again, because Atsumu wanted a revenge match and he intended to win this time. They did. The something that vaguely resembled a crush grew into something that definitely looked like one.

Picture Miya Atsumu, 20 years old. He has started to realize the error of his ways when it comes to his highschool hairstyle and is attempting to correct it. He is at a middle point between what it was and what it will be. At least the colour isn’t quite so dreadful anymore.

Picture Hinata Shouyou, 18 years old. Atsumu hasn’t seen him in almost a year, certainly hasn’t seen this new hairstyle, definitely wasn’t ready for the way the long and unruly strands fall before his eyes and frame his face.

Picture a day in November.

Picture the both of them in a café, Hinata picking from the menu while Atsumu pretends to pick from his menu when, really, he is only trying his hardest not to stare. They're sitting next to each other, because Atsumu thought it'd be easier to look away if he's not in front of him. He was wrong. 

How did he get here? It wasn’t a set-up, despite the many times ‘Samu had threatened one after Atsumu complained again that, it wasn’t fair that he might not get to play against Hinata again, because he really didn’t have an excuse to see him without that. He had a reason for being here, before running into Hinata and saying they should grab something to eat at some point, but Hinata tucks his hair behind his ear and Atsumu forgets all about it.

“Have you picked yet?” Hinata asks.

Atsumu has to bite his cheek to keep himself from jumping out of his own skin.

“Ah, er, I don’t really mind. I’ll just get the same thing as you,” he manages to say.

“Aw, but now all the pressure’s on me,” Hinata says, and he is frowning a little in concentration when Atsumu risks glancing at him.

It occurs to him suddenly that he might not survive until the end of… whatever it is he’s doing here.

They talk about nothings that feel like they hold part of the secrets to life while waiting for the waffles Hinata ordered for the both of them, because Atsumu is just a little more than half running on autopilot. He’s acutely aware of the glances they’re getting from another table, acutely aware that they are not for him. Acutely aware that the same glances must follow Hinata wherever he goes.

Picture Miya Atsumu, 20 years old. He is experiencing this kind of jealousy for the first time, when he really has no right to.

Hinata dives into the waffles as soon as they’re placed on the table and Atsumu laughs, offering to let him have some of his if he’s that hungry. It’s a genuine offer, that backfires in the shape of rosy cheeks and the brightness of Hinata’s smile when he steals a waffle from his plate. Atsumu happily lets him have it.

“D’you decide on what you’re gonna do after school?” he asks when most of his brain functions have returned to normal.

“Mh,” Hinata nods, which makes the strand of hair tucked behind his ear fall in his face again, and in turn has Atsumu considering whether lying under the table would be an appropriate response to the heat that keeps growing in his cheeks. "I'm going to Brazil." 

Atsumu wonders if the heat in his cheeks has reached his brain. 

"Wh- Brazil? What for?" 

"Not right away," Hinata stirs his drink with the straw. "Coach Washio said I had to prepare for a year, and then I'd spend two years there. Beach volleyball," he adds when he glances back at Atsumu. 

"You switching for good?" 

"Oh, no, not at all!" Hinata smiles at him like it's a dumb question. Maybe it is. "It's just for training. Then I'll come back and play here. I’ve still got matches to play! And I’ll never beat Kageyama if I switch to beach volleyball. And, you’re the one who said you’d set for me one day, I can’t make you fail that promise,” he adds with a new sharpness to his grin that Atsumu never saw him before.

He decides to pretend to ignore it. 

“Never heard about someone training for indoor volleyball by playing on the beach,” Atsumu says and bites on his last piece of waffle. “But, yeah, sounds like something you’d do.”

“What about you?” Hinata props his elbow on the table and rests his cheek in his hand, and Atsumu wants to stare at his glass until he can burn a hole into it. He doesn't. “What’re you up to?”

“Nothin’ much recently. Trying out for a team soon,” is all he says, and Hinata perks up.

“Ooh, which one?”

“I’ll tell you when I get in,” Atsumu says with a smile.

“Ehh that’s mean. Why not tell me now?” Hinata puts on a pouting face, looks at him like he just stole his food.

“It’d ruin the fun,” Atsumu gives up on resisting the urge to reach out, because he’s never been that good at resisting what he wants to do anyways, and goes to poke at Hinata’s puffed up cheeks.

He’s half expecting a laugh and a false protestation, not the smile and the hand around his wrist he gets instead.

Picture Miya Atsumu, 20 years old, falling in love in a café in November, for someone who will leave the country in a year.

Maybe a year is enough time.

Hinata moves his hand away from his face but doesn’t let go of his wrist when he sets both of their hands between them on the seat and asks about the new team. Atsumu says he won’t give him any intel on how to beat them, says it like he isn’t thinking about the prickling under his skin so much he almost expects it to show on his face. 

It feels sooner than it is when they get up to leave, and it's only when they step outside that Atsumu realizes that Hinata's only wearing a tee-shirt. He isn't quite sure how that detail escaped him but he's going to blame Hinata's hairstyle for it. He's going to blame Hinata's hairstyle for a lot of things. 

Picture Miya Atsumu, 20 years old, outside a café in November, emptying his pockets into his jeans' and putting his coat on Hinata's shoulders.

"Didn't you say you have a game coming up? Don't go catching a cold now," he says, adjusting the collar. 

It's stupidly big on him. Atsumu thinks he shouldn't be finding it endearing, but he does. He's never been one for the "should"s, anyways. 

"Left in a hurry," Hinata mumbles, fiddling with the sleeves until he manages to roll them up properly enough that he can use his hands. "But you'll be cold now." 

"I'm fine," Atsumu shrugs. "This sweater's thick enough. You'd better give that back later, though." 

"Text me when you get into that team you're trying out for," Hinata says, again with that grin that shows off the sharp point of his canine. "I'll give it back to you then." 

Picture Miya Atsumu, 20 years old, outside a café in November, watching Hinata walk away wearing his coat. 

Picture Miya Atsumu, 20 years old, cheeks still embarrassingly flushed when he turns away and tucks his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. 

Maybe a year is enough time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I had many other things to do instead of writing this but, eh, I know my priorities well.  
> I hope you liked it!  
> You can also find me on twitter [@transkrpk](https://twitter.com/transkrpk)


End file.
